Apertured nonwoven fabrics are used in environments where it is desired to combine the properties of a fluid pervious outer layer for contact with the skin of a user with an absorbent layer having fluid absorption capacity. Such apertured nonwoven fabrics find use as a topsheet in diapers, sanitary napkins, and adult incontinence products, etc.
Traditionally, apertured nonwoven fabrics are formed by hydraulic processes such as hydroentangling a fibrous web with an apertured pattern or spunlacing, by mechanical processes such as perforating or punching a nonwoven fabric, or by thermo-mechanical processes such as hot pin perforation, embossed roll calender, etc. Hydraulic processes require rather costly equipment and complex processing operations. Mechanical or thermo-mechanical processes also require multiple processing steps, e.g., by first forming a bonded nonwoven fabric then perforating or aperturing the same.
Some thermo-mechanical processes, such as taught in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,507,943 and 3,542,634, can bond and aperture a fibrous layer in one step by pressure fusing the fibers of the nonwoven layer between contact points of embossed rolls or land-groove rolls and at the same time forming apertures therethrough by melting with sufficient heat and pressure, shearing action, etc. However, a high amount of heat and pressure is required to produce well-formed through-holes in the nonwoven layer. Other processes, such as taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,184,902 to Karami or U.S. Pat. No. 4,780,352 to Palumbo, form a topsheet in one processing step by perforating and/or spot bonding a fluid-pervious nonwoven layer with a plastic intermediate layer. However, the holes or aperture areas generated may not be of sufficient dimension or well-formed shape, and may require additional processing such as hot blowing or stretching to generate apertures of sufficient size and shape.
It is therefore a principal object of the present invention to produce an apertured nonwoven fabric through a one-step cost-effective process using a simplified technique for generating apertures of sufficient size and shape. It is a particular object that such process take advantage of a physical interaction between polymeric materials of different melting temperatures under application of heat and pressure from the calendering points of an calender roll to accomplish simultaneously bonding of the fibers and forming of apertures through the nonwoven fabric.